KINGS
Royal Blue Imperial Red Royal Yellow |fan_club= Subject (formerly) Aristocrats (currently) }} KINGS (キングス Kingusu) is male idol group consisting of Yann Kiyomizu, Mikuo Hatsune, Ryo Kitamura, Louis Taniguchi, Jun Fujisaki and Makoto Ishiyama. They work with TS Entertainment that is both a modelling and music agency. Their agent is Tsuyu Shimizu, the head of TS Entertainment. Formation Tsuyu scouted Yann, Ryo, Jun, Louis and Makoto when she was looking for models to put in her agency. Thinking they had potential, she wanted to audition them. All of them were taken in after they had gone through the auditions. The guys started to know more about each other and all noticed that they all shared the same passion for music. They told Tsuyu they wanted to focus on music as well. This gave an idea to Tsuyu who then decided to completely renovate the agency building and change everything. When she told them the renovations were over, she also announced that they could do music as her agency wasn't just a model agency but a talent agency as well. All of them worked together to become a group as they all wanted to live their dream of music together. Yann suggested putting Mikuo in the group as he has a lot of knowledge on music and is a great singer. Thus KINGS was formed. After working together they worked with Tsuyu to promote them until they debuted. They debuted on July 16, 2016 and their debut caught the public's attention. The group then started to gain more and more popularity to the point of getting successful in just 2 years. They are now working hard as idols while working as models as well. Unit Concept 2016-2018 KINGS' first concept relied on unpredictability, having a new sound every comeback and experimenting genres with every new song. They still retained a certain sound which became their signature and kept them in the spotlight. 2019-present When KINGS released a new album in 2019, they had changed concepts, now being true to their name, their new concept relied on royalty. They had changed their sound while still keeping their signature. The group also gained official colors and the members now have a symbol that corresponds to royalty. Members Sub-units Discography Singles *''Feeling'' (2016) *''Neon'' (2016) *''Classic'' (2017) *''Tricks'' (2017) *''Timeless'' (2018) *''Pawn'' (2019) *''Black Rose'' (2019) *''Precious'' (2019) Full-Albums *''Royal Blue'' (2017) *''Kingdom Come'' (release in Summer 2020) Mini-Albums *''The Regal Era'' (2019) *''Imperial Red'' (2019) *''Royal Yellow'' (2020) Special Albums *''KINGS 1st Anniversary Special'' (2017) *''KINGS 2nd Anniversary Special'' (2018) *''KINGS 3rd Anniversary Special'' (2019) Trivia *KINGS were TS Entertainment's first group. **They were the ones to inspire Tsuyu in modifying her model agency into a talent agency. *KINGS are a group who produces everything themselves : **Ryo and Mikuo (as well Yann occasionally) composes the music for the group. **Everyone writes their own lyrics (though at first it was Jun). **Yann works with the stylists for the group's outfits. **Louis helps in creating the choreographies as well as Yann too. *Mikuo and Ryo composed and produced songs for other groups (Carat, Sirius). *KINGS had a sudden rise in popularity in just 2 years. *KINGS hadn't released an album until 2017. *KINGS have what fans called the Color Trilogy composed of the Royal Blue, Imperial Red and Royal Yellow albums. Category:Male Idols Category:KINGS Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Unit Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Weekender Girl39 Category:TS Entertainment